The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to managing user equipment (UE) subscription establishment.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices or other user equipment (UE). Base stations may communicate with UEs on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of a cell.
In some cases, users may travel with their UE outside the coverage area of base stations within the user's cellular service provider's network—an experience many people have when traveling outside their country of residence. In such cases, users may be forced to choose between finding a non-cellular service connection (e.g., a wireless local area network (WLAN)) or utilizing a roaming service to connect with a local network. The present disclosure provides mechanisms for establishing local subscriptions outside of a user's home network, thereby increasing his or her connectivity choices and offering alternatives to roaming or non-cellular options.